ctw_comlinkfandomcom-20200214-history
User edits
No longer recorded User Date Joined Current rank Promotion edits Award edits Proper rank Legoclones July 22nd, 2011 Marshal Commander 6,574 9,140 Marshal Commander Blyndblitz May 4, 2013 Clone Sergeant Major 3,681 5,392 Battalion Commander SapphireStardust January 28, 2014 Corporal 461 1,016 Corporal Nitrodax April 11, 2014 Corporal 432 782 Corporal Keplers May 2nd, 2014 Private 87 119 Corporal Blitzcomet1213 April 16th, 2014 Corporal 237 476 Corporal TheGoldenPatrik1 April 3rd, 2014 Corporal 309 734 Corporal ColbyJames2 March 17th, 2014 Private 16 23 Private Code red2002 April 24th, 2014 Private 34 40 Private Jep Do Tenko March 28th, 2014 Sergeant 300 1673 Corporal* Clonetrooper3434 May 28th, 2014 Private 112 186 Corporal * = Jep will not be demoted, but will keep his rank. ---- *'Required edits' (Promotion edits) **Private - 1 **Corporal - 50 **Sergeant - 500 **Sergeant-Major - 750 **2nd Lieutenant - 1,000 **Lieutenant - 1,500 **Captain - 2,000 **Major - 2,500 **Battalion Commander - 3,000 **Regimental Commander - 4,000 **Senior Clone Commander - 5,000 **Marshal Commander - 6,000 ---- *Changes in ranks, promotions and such **Blyndblitz - Sergeant-Major --> Battalion Commander **Keplers - Private --> Corporal ---- *'Kotep Squad' **Regular Member - 1,000 edits **Leader - 2,000 edits **Sapphire will keep status ---- *'Legoclones' - 6574 *'Blyndblitz' - 3681 *'SapphireStardust' - 461 *'Nitrodax' - 432 *'Keplers' - 87 *'Blitzcomet1213' - 237 *'TheGoldenPatrik1' - 309 *'ColbyJames2' - 16 *'Code red2002' - 34 *'Jep Do Tenko' - 237 *'Clonetrooper3434' - 112 Extensive Records (as of 5/21/14) *SapphireStardust1 **Mainspace - 350 **Talk - 27 **Clone Wiki - 71 **File - 10 **Category - 3 **'Total' - 461 *Nitrodax **Mainspace - 294 **Talk - 17 **Clone Wiki - 106 **File - 15 **Category - 0 **'Total' - 432 *Keplers **Mainspace - 67 **Talk - 10 **Clone Wiki - 8 **File - 2 **Category - 0 **'Total' - 87 *Legoclones **Mainspace - 4327 **Talk - 51 **Clone Wiki - 503 **File - 1295 **Category - 398 **'Total' - 6574 *me: 3681 total *Blitzcomet1213: 237 total *TheGoldenPatrik1: 309 total *Colby James2: 16 total *Code red2002: 34 total *Clonetrooper3434 **Mainspace - 93 **Talk - 0 **Clone Wiki - 5 **File - 14 **Category - 0 **'Total' - 112 ---- *Jep Do Tenko **User:209.179.88.64 ***Mainspace - 3 ***Talk - 5 ***Clone Wiki - 0 ***File - 0 ***Category - 0 ***'Total' - 8 **User:209.179.108.172 ***Mainspace - 11 ***Talk - 6 ***Clone Wiki - 11 ***File - 0 ***Category - 0 ***'Total' - 28 **User:209.179.32.79 ***Mainspace - 2 ***Talk - 0 ***Clone Wiki - 9 ***File - 9 ***Category - 9 ***'Total' - 20 **User:209.179.93.181 ***Mainspace - 44 ***Talk - 9 ***Clone Wiki - 25 ***File - 0 ***Category - 0 ***'Total' - 78 **User:209.179.104.84 ***Mainspace - 51 ***Talk - 4 ***Clone Wiki - 9 ***File - 0 ***Category - 0 ***'Total' - 64 **User:98.67.97.233 ***Mainspace - 1 ***Talk - 0 ***Clone Wiki - 0 ***File - 0 ***Category - 0 ***'Total' - 1 **User:209.179.114.102 ***Mainspace - 24 ***Talk - 2 ***Clone Wiki - 13 ***File - 0 ***Category - 0 ***'Total' - 39 **User:209.179.110.45 ***Mainspace - 26 ***Talk - 2 ***Clone Wiki - 13 ***File - 0 ***Category - 0 ***'Total' - 41 **User:209.179.86.241 ***Mainspace - 18 ***Talk - 0 ***Clone Wiki - 3 ***File - 0 ***Category - 0 ***'Total' - 21 **'Total' - 300 edits counting for promotion